1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sling devices that are used to support and immobilize a body member, specifically the forearm in a prescribed position across the body.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have shown a variety of different arm sling configurations with arm and sling portions and engagement strap, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,111,963, 3,103,216, 4,497,316, 4,598,702, 4,759,353 and 5,413,552.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,111,963 an arm sling is disclosed having an arm sling with a pair of straps extending therefrom over respective shoulders of the users with a single strap on the back engageable to the waist belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,216 is directed to a arm sling having a pair of spaced shoulder engagement straps extending from oppositely disposed sides of the sling with an interconnection strap therebetween.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,497,316 and 4,598,702 both disclose a cantilevered suspension sling having two-part arm support members with a yoke strap and a shoulder strap extending therefrom. The shoulder strap extends around the wearer's body and is adjustably secured to the portion of the arm support that holds the elbow of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,353 is for a universal forearm sling having a shoulder strap extending fore and aft therefrom. A waist strap extends around the body of the user and attaches at two independent points to the sling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,552 illustrates an arm sling with hummeral stabilizer and includes an arm pouch with an adjustable shoulder strap extending therefrom and a second shoulder strap engageable on a torso belt.